


Good Boy

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Choking Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Hanzo Shimada, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Reader, ambigious genitalia description, bottom reader, degradation kink, infertile reader, male reader - Freeform, reader uses front hole, self indulgent, short fic, sub Reader, this is really filthy, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: This is pure self indulgent smut I wrote mostly for myself but I thought I’d post here!
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a self indulgent fic I wrote mostly for myself as I am a trans author and I wished there were more Hanzo x Male reader fics, specifically trans male reader since I myself am trans, so I decided to write my own! I’m still fairly new to writing smut but I think I’m getting better! Comments and kudos would be much appreciated as well as any feedback you might have to help me improve my smut writing for future fics! Sorry that was so long!   
> Enjoy the fic! :3

The air in the room was cold against your naked flesh as you listened carefuly to the slow tapping of footsteps encircling your form on the bed. On the bed you lay, blue rope tied around your arms holding your upper limbs above your head and tied to the bedpost firmly. Calm, calculating brown eyes looked down at you from above a scowl across your lover’s face. 

“You’ve been very naughty today.” Hanzo spoke in a low, haunting tone as he leaned over your body, still wearing his suit from the meeting he just got home from. “But you’re too cute to punish, all tied up nice and pretty for me.”

Your breath hitched as a sleek, leather gloved hand ran its way slowly up your form, carressing the scars on your chest briefly before adventuring lower to graze your entrance which was already so wet from being prepared previously.

“So wet already for me? What a slut.” Hanzo spoke, admirning the slick on his glove before licking it off slowly, not breaking eye contact with you and smirking as he watched your face flush red with embarrassment. “Tell me then, will you be a good boy for me tonight?”

“Y-yes sir.” You spoke, your voice shakey and filled with need. “Please, want you inside already!”

“So desperate.” Hanzo chided, taking his shoes off slowly as his weight dipped the mattress downwards and he towered over your form, gazing down at your body with an almost predatory look. “All for me to enjoy.” 

A whine left your lips as he lowered himself onto you, his lips slowly pressing onto your own witha gentle passion that got rougher as he went further, his tongue licking at your lips to which yours opened and you allowed his tongue to press in, the apendage grazing across your teeth as you kissed passionately. Soon, you felt something hard press against your entrance as Hanzo lined his cock up, slowly pushing in, your moan muffled by the tongue in your mouth. Hanzo pulled away from the kiss as he allowed you to adjust to the dick inside you, a trail of saliva connecting the two of you as he pulled back, smirking softly.

“What a whore you are, so perfect for me.” Hanzo said, pulling out then thrusting back in roughly, earning a loud moan from you as he began thrusting at a rough pace. “My perfect little slut, such a naughty boy you’ve been. Nothing more than a hole for me to fuck.”

Hanzo’s breath was warm against your ear as he thrusted, savoring each moan he squeezed out of your body as if it were the song of an angel, though he wouldn’t say it. As he thrusted, strong, calloused hands wrapped around your throat, gently cutting off your air supply and making you blissfully gasp for air. 

Strangled moans echoed through the bedroom as Hanzo’s thrusts quickened and he began to pant, his composure slowly slipping as he got closer to his release. Hanzo’s hips slammed forward, plunging his thick cock deeper than it had been going as he came, cum flooding your insides and in a moment of bliss you were thankful that you were infertile so that you could experience this.

“Oh you’re such a good boy for me.” Hanzo praised as he removed his hands from your neck and let you come down from your own orgasm as he felt you tighten around his cock as you came. “You did such a wonderful job my sweet, good boy.” 

Gentle hands carressed your face as Hanzo gently kissed you, pulling himself out of you and untying your arms. His hands carefully rubbed your wrist and tucked the blanket around you soothingly.

“Wait here while I get you some water, okay my love?” Hanzo spoke gently as you nodded silently, still coming down from your orgasm.

Hanzo left the room, soon returning with some water bottles and your favorite snack as he cuddled into bed with you, handing you a water bottle. 

“I love you.” He said softly, cuddling into you with a soft hum. “Love you so much.”


End file.
